The present invention is related to rackets and more particularly to a racket with an improved structure for adjusting its weight distribution.
In the game of tennis, a player must have a racket that is properly adjusted in weight distribution in order for him to play to his potential. According to conventional methods, the weight distribution of a racket is generally adjusted by means of attaching different counter-weights to a clamping device which is rigidly mounted on the head frame of a racket, or by changing the position of a counter-weight clamping device on the striking surface of a racket. One disadvantage of these these conventional methods is that the weight distribution adjusting procedure requires the use of a separate tool. Another disadvantage of these conventional methods is that the mounting of a counter-weight clamping device on the head frame or the striking surface of a racket is detrimental to the esthetics and structure of the racket.